1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus with a taking lens that allows for short-distance photographing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital cameras as photographing apparatuses which can photograph high-quality still images have been commercially available. However, in a case where a subject within a short distance is photographed with a taking lens used for such a camera, since a depth of field is shallow, even if focusing is performed on a target part, it is impossible to obtain an image in which an overall view of a subject to be photographed is in focus. In particular, in a case of short-distance photographing, a subject which a photographer wants to photograph is obvious, so that a high-quality image in which an overall subject is in focus has been required.
For example, a camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 62-11836 fixes an optical system, which is a taking lens, with respect to a subject, photographs a plurality of images with a position of an image pickup device being changed with respect to the optical system, and combines the plurality of images to obtain an image with large depth of focus.
The camera in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 62-11836 changes a position of the image pickup device with respect to the optical system, which is a taking lens, photographs a plurality of images with a focal position to a three-dimensional subject being changed, and combines the images to obtain an image with large depth of focus.